Battle of Terra (Fourth Battle)
"War is a series of catastrophes which result in victory." - Albert Pike Prelude The Alliance continue to struggle in the tunnels, when suddenly reinforcements from Mechan arrive. The Symbiote continue to try to regroup and still have some heavy units on Terra. Battle As sisterhood, Dominion, Church, Xanman, and Crimson Empire forces reorganize and prepare to pursue the symbiots an unexpected arrival takes place. Mechan forces from all four powers on Sirius arrive with additional transports, infantry, tanks, and a frigate. There was little to no coordination or anticipation of these forces. General Ar'ees immediately takes charge and orders the Mechan forces to take point. Since they are fresh and haven't seen any fighting as of yet, their moral is likely the highest. There was just one problem, that also meant the troops up front were inexperienced against the symbiots and on top of that, tunnel fighting. What was worse, is the Sirius allied forces were not in proper cohesion with the alliance forces due to resentment of their late arrival. What happened next, shocked the Mechans to the core. The Hive Siege Monster, codenamed Carnifex, slammed out of the side of the tunnel into the middle of the Mechan search parties. The tunnels around them caved in and soon the Sirius forces found themselves in a hell of a fight as the massive creature had carved out a huge cavern below the surface of Terra and the majority of the Sirius forces were not cut off and getting smashed, slapped around, and slaughtered. The merc infantry were fairing a bit better thanks to their upgrades. But the creature was quickly proving more than a match for the infantry at extremely close ranges. It was however, taken wounds, enough that those wounds were actually sticking. Meanwhile, the Dominion forces, led by Xanman ratmen special forces, found a new hive nest being spawned by the Tyrant, with the remaining warriors, and 2 fresh batches of crawlers rushing out. The units opened fire with everything they had. The Hive Tyrant, already wounded, started to try to run, which was it's undoing, the ratman special forces called in a precision orbital strike. The orbital rail gun from the cruiser struck a lucky weak point, not causing a cave in but getting through the damaged crust and city above hitting the creature, and slowly, causing it to bleed to death from the massive wound. A pair of droids launching missiles from their shoulders finished the Tyrant off. With it's death, the crawlers had no psychic control and started to frenzy, attacking anything around them. The warriors surrounded by crawlers using them as shields and fodder, suddenly found themselves assaulted by their own soldiers and quickly overwhelmed by the withering fire. Elsewhere in the under city, Sirius forces were receiving help. The sisterhood had used high explosives, orbital strikes, and just plain old grenades from rifle launchers to blast their way into the chamber with the Carnifex. Now the real damage could begin to bore into the creature as units on the surfaced opened fire. After nearly two hours and running low on ammunition, the last symbiot on Terra, was dead and being torched. Aftermath The Allied forces believe the Symbiotes destroyed. Almost half the population of Terra is dead. Almost every unit on the planet has suffered casualties. But the Allied forces are still unclear how the Symbiotes achieved this level of infiltration. The Allied forces send soldiers into the deep deep tunnels to investigate. Category:Battle Category:Index